La Chica Del Espacio
by RyoNef191
Summary: Ash Se Encuentra Con Una Extraña Chica (Dawn). Él Solo Cree Que La Chica No Recuerda Nada, Pero En Realidad Ella Guarda Un Secreto Que Decidirá El Destino Del Planeta Tierra. Pearlshipping: Ash/Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

En la Región de Sinnoh, la noche ya había caído.

Un pequeño Shaymin se paseaba por un gran jardín de flores Gracidia en la ruta 221.

El pobre pokemon legendario no tenía ni idea de que era lo que ocurría en ese momento, ya que pudo divisar en el cielo a una gran nave que sobrevolaba por esa ruta. El ver que la nave se detenía a unos diez metros de su posición decidió ocultarse entre los arbustos hasta que la nave se fuera.

La nave comenzó a emitir una extraña luz, de esa luz bajaba un cuerpo humanoide. El pequeño Shaymin observaba como ese cuerpo descendía poco a poco.

Cuando el cuerpo tocó la tierra, la nave dejó de emitir esa extraña luz. Shaymin seguía oculto entre los arbustos y esperó allí hasta que la nave despegó de vuelta por donde había legado. Pasaron unos minutos antes que el Shaymin decidiera dirigirse hacia el cuerpo.

**/**

Ash Ketchum, un joven entrenador de 15 años junto a su compañero Pikachu, se encontraban caminando por la ruta 221

Ah… nada mejor que caminar por la noche, no pikachu? – dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose a su fiel pokemon, quien respondió con su típico "pika chu".

El chico seguía caminando sin saber que muy pronto se encontraría con lo que quizás sería la aventura más grande que alguna vez haya tenido.

Pero que pokemon es ese? – se preguntó extrañado mientras sacaba su pokedex

En medio de su camino se encontró al pequeño Shaymin, quien estaba corriendo sin control por aquella ruta

Con que un Shaymin, eh? – se dijo un poco entusiasmado

El shaymin comenzó a hacer ruidos y movimientos extraños, esto admiró mucho a Ash.

Qué ocurre Shaymin? – Preguntó Ash algo sorprendido – alguien está en peligro?

El joven comenzó a seguir al Shaymin ha donde se suponía que estaba la persona en peligro. El pokemon lo llevó a un pequeño jardín de flores Gracidia. Ash buscó y rebuscó a cualquiera que estuviera en problemas. Siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que finalmente la encontró, pudo ver que había alguien recostada entre las flores gracidia, así que sin pensarlo corrió hacia aquella persona.

Cuando se acercó al sujeto, se sorprendió al verlo a la vez en que su cara tomaba un tono carmesí. Entre las flores estaba una chica dormida, era como de su estatura, tenía el cabello azul, pero sobre todo, estaba completamente desnuda.

Pero como Diablos puede estar así – dijo el entrenador mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para cubrir con ella a la chica.

La chica comenzó a despertarse. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Ash quien estaba muy cerca de ella.

Ash se sobresaltó al ver que la chica se había despertado. Espantado dio un salto hacia atrás totalmente ruborizado mientras veía que la chica lo miraba confundida y un tanto ruborizada

Ah… hola… - dijo el chico nervioso mientras esbozaba una boba sonrisa

La chica no decía nada, solo se le quedaba mirando a Ash impresionada.

Disculpa… cuál es tu nombre – dijo Ash tratando de hacer de un lado el vergonzoso hecho de que ella estaba desnuda, pero nuevamente la chica no le respondía – que hacías aquí desnuda? – volvió a preguntar pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta

La chica comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, quedaba maravillada al ver tanta belleza en un solo lugar.

Ash comenzaba a desesperarse, pero no podía perder el control frente a una chica tan bella como ella – parece que estás confundida. Pero como puedo ayudarte si no quieres decirme nada – preguntó el joven un tanto decepcionado

La chica miró a Ash y sintió su desilusión, asi que decidió comenzar a hacer contacto con él – Dawn… me llamo Dawn

Haber Dawn. Quiero saber que hacías aquí y sobretodo desnuda – dijo Ash tomando un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

Dawn no sabía que responder. Ella sabía que no debía decirle nada al respecto de toda su misión, pero tampoco podía pasar ese detalle por desapercibido, tenía que inventarse algo rápidamente, el problema era que no se le ocurría nada.

La chica comenzó a sentirse presionada ante la mirada decisiva de su nuevo conocido, así que se le ocurrió algo improvisadamente

Yo… yo… - titubeo un poco. Luego comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, se sujetó la cabeza… - AH NO PUEDO RECORDARLO¡ - decía desesperadamente mientras se tiraba al suelo.

Dawn comenzó a patalear mientras estaba tirada en el suelo. Al patalear, el chico veía las partes más íntimas de la chica haciendo que su calor corporal aumentara y se concentrara en cierta parte de su cuerpo – ha.. Dawn tranquila por favor. Cálmate. No importa que no lo recuerdes, perdona. Solo deja de patalear que yo… - decía desesperadamente

Tratando de calmarla, Ash tocó el pecho desnudo de la chica por accidente. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar por un momento. Ambos chicos estaban sonrojados.

Llegó el momento en que Ash se dio cuenta de lo que hacía así que rápidamente separó su mano del cuerpo de la chica – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Dawn estaba sorprendida con lo que había experimentado cuando Ash la había tocado. Inocentemente comenzó a ver su nuevo cuerpo detenidamente, luego comenzó a tocar sus pechos, esto provocó que el chico quedara impactado al ver que su nueva amiga hacía semejante acto frente a él. Seguía viendo atónito hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante – AH¡ debo conseguirte ropa¡ no puedo pasearte por la ciudad así desnuda¡ - dijo exaltado

Dawn se extrañó al escuchar eso – hay algún problema?

Algún problema? – se dijo Ash conmocionado.

Por un momento Ash se calmó y dejó de pensar en el hecho de que ella estuviera desnuda, se puso a pensar más bien en otra cosa mientras esbozaba una buena sonrisa de perversión – _"Solo Piénsalo Por Un Momento Ketchum. Esta Chica Está Indefensa E Inocente. Está Desnuda Y No Se Da Cuenta Que Está Cometiendo Un Error. Con Ella Así Puedo Cometer Todas Esas Fantasías Que Siempre He Deseado"__ -_

El joven comenzó a imaginarse a Dawn en varias posiciones que había visto en cierto libro que comienza con K (Kama Sutra que va XD), su imaginación comenzó a sobrepasarse (ok lo reconozco es mi imaginación) al punto en que comenzaba a ver a la chica con varios disfraces de cosplayer (enfermera, policewoman, conejita, neko, eWe), y también la imaginaba estando atada o encadenada a la cama o la pared (si estoy mal, lo sé XD).

Después de ver las "morbosidades" que tenía en su mente, sacudió su cabeza esperando alejar aquellos pensamientos – no, mierda. No puedo aprovecharme así. – Dijo a la vez que se levantaba – iré a la ciudad Jubileo a comprarte algo de ropa. Ah espera… - rápidamente se dio cuenta de otra cosa – no puedo dejarte aquí. Cualquiera podría venir y abusar de ti – se dijo mientras pensaba – _"Y Se Supone Que Eso Lo Haría Yo"_ –

Shaymin comenzó a llamar la atención del entrenador

Ah… que ocurre Shaymin – le preguntó al legendario.

Shayimin le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Ash se dirijió a Dawn – vamos levántate¡ -

Ash trató de levantar a Dawn pero al tratar de levantarse ella cayó. A Dawn le dolió al caer después de no haber podido mantenerse de pie – no puedo. No puedo¡ - dijo entristecida

A Ash se le ablandó el corazón al verla tan indefensa – no puedes caminar? DIOS. Creo que tendré que… - se arrodilló dándole la espalda a Dawn – vamos. Subete a mi espalda -

Dawn obedeció, se subió a la espalda del chico y se sujetó bien de su cuello. Ash se levantó y se encaminó a donde Shaymin lo llevaba. Mientras la cargaba el calor de Ash iba en aumento a la vez que su sonrojo también aumentaba, y no era de esperar ya que la chica rosaba sus partes más íntimas contra su cuerpo

Shaymin llevó a Ash a una cueva – Una cueva¡ genial¡ este lugar será estupendo para ocultar a Dawn hasta que regrese – dijo bajando a Dawn en el interior de la cueva – espérame aquí Dawn. Volveré pronto – luego se dirigió a los pokemon – Pikachu, Shaymin, protéjanla hasta el final, no dejen que salga de aquí hasta que vuelva¡ - Los pokemon asintieron – gracias

Ash salió corriendo de la cueva, dejando a Dawn dentro de ella. La chica comenzó a ver a su alrededor, después pasó a ver a su cuerpo – el cuerpo humano se siente tan… tan raro… tan bien. Con solo unos minutos ya he sentido millones de sensaciones extrañas que nunca antes había sentido. Pero no han salido solos, ese humano… ese humano podría enseñarme todo lo que necesito saber de este nuevo cuerpo y de sus costumbres humanas. Estoy segura que lograré mi propósito aquí.

/

Ash corría por el bosque esperando llegar a tiempo a la ciudad antes que cerraran todas las tiendas de ropa. Pero se detuvo un rato para recuperar el aliento

Esa chica… esa chica… ella es – Ash se percató que sus mejillas y orejas volvían a sentir calientes, al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero en especial… - quizás ella sea… sea la que tanto… - decía mientras sentía como su miembro se volvía a endurecer con solo recordar a la chica.

El chico se acomodó la gorra y nuevamente comenzó su camino a un paso rápido pero calmado mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa d perversión que anteriormente había hecho.

**_Continúa_**…

**/**

**Surgió Después De Recordar Una Vieja Película Que Había Visto Hace Como Siete Años Atrás**

**Ok Lo Confieso, Recordé Esa Película Después De Ver Una Peli XXX Y Un Hentai (No Me Culpen Por Ser Así XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

******_(Antes De Comenzar Quiero Dar Una Disculpa Al Lector Ya Que Cometí Un Error "Geográfico" Por Decirlo Así. En El Capítulo Anterior Dije Que Todo Se Desarrollaba En La Ruta 221. La Ruta 221 Es Una Ruta Terrestre En El Suroeste De Sinnoh Donde Se Encuentra El Parque Combi, Espero Que Usted Recuerde Que En Esta Ruta NO Hay Ninguna Ciudad O Pueblo Solo la Casa De Un Anciano. Al Oeste Se Haya La Ruta 220 Que Es Una Ruta Marina; Espero Que Con Esto Entienda Mi Error. Nuevamente Le Brindo Mis Disculpas Y Le Informo Que La Historia Se Desarrollará A partir De Ahora En La Orilla Agudeza, Si No La Recuerda Es La Ruta De Nieve Que Se Encuentra Al Oeste De Ciudad Punta Nueva, Una Ciudad Donde Todo El Año Nieva [Hogar De Zoey E Inverna] Si No Recuerda Bien Le Invito A Que Investigue En La Wikidex Ya Que Más No Puedo Hacer]_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

Los minutos pasaban, la noche comenzaba a ser cada vez más hermosa con los rayos de la luna, pero con la noche viene el descenso de la temperatura, y la chica que Ash había dejado desnuda en aquella desolada cueva estaba comenzando a sentir frio.

Que es esto—se decía la pobre chica—porque mi cuerpo no deja de temblar. Porque no dejo de sentir esta extraña sensación

Es algo común para el ser humano, pero para Dawn era algo nuevo, era una sensación desagradable para su nuevo cuerpo. Ella nunca había sentido frio, pero su nuevo cuerpo humano si lo sentía y no sabía cómo deshacerse de esa maldita sensación.

La chica comenzó a ver a los Pokemon que se habían quedado con ella, estaban preocupados—ojala ese humano llegue pronto. No sé si pueda soportar más antes que mi cuerpo pierda todo su calor y yo…- fue interrumpida gracias a un ligero estornudo. Luego, mientras se abrazaba y se frotaba el cuerpo para calentarse, se acordaba del nombre del chico que la había encontrado—Por favor humano… apúrate—Decía mientras notaba que su visión se hacía un poco más borrosa

Pikapi—la chica escuchó a pikachu hablarle

Tu… pikachu es tu nombre verdad?—le preguntó Dawn al pokemon a lo que este último le contestó afirmadamente. Luego volvió a preguntarle—pikachu… Podrías decirme como se llama ese humano? Nunca me dijo su nombre

Pikachu le contestó. Dawn pudo entender perfectamente lo que el pokemon le decía—Ash… Su Nombre Es Ash?—le volvió a preguntar recibiendo nuevamente una respuesta afirmativa—Ash… Apúrate…- Volvió a suplicar

/

Ash había llegado ya a Ciudad Punta Nueva, había comenzado nuevamente a correr pero esta vez con dirección al centro pokemon. Él veía que las tiendas comenzaban a cerrar sus puertas y ya no podían venderle nada, así que su única esperanza era ir al centro pokemon para preguntar si le daban algo para cubrir a Dawn, o por lo menos encontrarse alguna tienda que este abierta y comprarle ropa a su nueva amiga.

Seguía corriendo hasta que estornudó fuertemente. El estornudo lo detuvo y estuvo quieto por un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pronto sintió que alguien le extendía la mano y le ofrecía algo.

Ash volteó a ver quién se encontraba frente a él, era la enfermera Joey al lado de un Chansey, ella le ofrecía un abrigo contra el frio mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa y recitaba las siguientes palabras—no deberías estar sin abrigo a estas horas de la noche muchacho—

Ash tomó el abrigó que la enfermera Joey le ofrecía y rápidamente se lo puso. Volteo a su derecha y vio que estaba enfrente del centro pokemon.

Que hacías corriendo en la calle a estas horas de la noche hijo—prosiguió Joey—en esta zona el cielo siempre está despejado en el día y el Sol brinda un agradable calor, pero por la noche la temperatura desciende drásticamente a más debajo de los cero grados. Si te encuentras afuera sin ningún tipo de abrigo comenzarías a congelarte y posteriormente morirías de frio—dijo la enfermera con sinceridad pero en un tono de broma tratando de espantar levemente al entrenador, pero no sabía que sus palabras afectarían mucho a Ash

El joven Ketchum se sobresaltó al escuchar a Joey decir que una persona moriría de frio en esa Zona. En ese momento se acordó de Dawn, quien se encontraba desnuda en una cueva en Orilla Agudeza—QUIERE DECIR QUE ALGUIEN MORIRIA AQUÍ?¡- gritó el entrenador exaltado pensando en lo que podría ocurrirle a la chica

Joey se sorprendió al escuchar a Ash gritar, pero no tuvo ningún problema para contestarle algo consternada—claro. Eso dije. Ahorita estamos a los -13° C. con esa temperatura y sin protección podrías enfermarte de hipotermia o morir en ciertos casos por el descenso de temperatura en tu cuerpo

Ash siguió espantándose. Sin perder tiempo le preguntó a la enfermera—enfermera Joey, no tiene otro abrigo?

La enfermera Joey se sorprendió por la pregunta del chico pero tranquilamente le respondió—lo siento, pero ese era el último que tenía—dijo mientras veía la cara de frustración del joven entrenador, ante este gesto de parte del chico ella recordó algo que le sería de utilidad a Ash—espera un segundo¡ a 5 cuadras más adelante hay una tienda de ropa que cierra a altas horas de la noche. Allí puedes conseguir un abrigo y no cuesta tan caro.

Ash se alegró al oír esa noticia. Rápidamente dio las gracias a la enfermera y comenzó a correr hacia esa tienda que la enfermera Joey le decía esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para Dawn.

/  
La chica estaba tirada en el suelo temblando. Su temperatura corporal había disminuido bastante.

Shaymin y Pikachu estaban a su ladi tratando de levantarla. Estaban preocupados de lo que le fuera a pasar si Ash no llegara a tiempo con la ropa.

Dawn abrió los ojos un poco, vio a los pokemon que la acompañaban y les dijo debilmente—no ha llegado?—ante esto obtuvo una respuesta negativa

La chica pensó en que no tenía otra opción, necesitaba permanecer en calor así que tenía que recurrir a usar su verdadero cuerpo.

Pikachu y Shaymin se quedaron maravillados al ver que Dawn sufría una transformación al igual que cuando un pokemon evolucionaba. Su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de un bonito pelaje blanco con una gran mancha azul en la parte de su cabeza que parecía ser su cabello humano. De su cabeza comenzaron a salir un par de orejas de Skitty igual de color azul.

Sus manos, pies o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo no parecían sufrir ningún otro tipo de mutación salvo que por el pelaje blanco, pero si faltaba una última extremidad por salirle; una larga cola de medio metro o quizás sesenta centímetro de largo le salió en la parte final de la columna. Los pokemon estaban confundidos a la vez que estaban un tanto espantados, la chica que tenían enfrente se había convertido en algún tipo de gato (_Meowth en este caso_) de gran tamaño.

La chica sonrió, al parecer ya estaba entrando en calor y eso le alegraba.

**_Continúa…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

Ash seguía corriendo con dirección hacia aquella tienda que la enfermera Joey le había dicho. En ese momento sus pensamientos estaban centrados en una sola cosa: si Dawn estaría bien.

Con el frío y la nieve las calles se volvían muy resbaladizas, esto no era conveniente para Ash quien seguía corriendo con toda la fuerza que podía. En un paso en falso él se resbaló pero al caer se llevó a una segunda persona consigo.

El entrenador se levantaba lentamente mientras se quejaba pero oyó la voz de alguien conocido que también se quejaba a la vez que maldecía su suerte

Serás imbécil!— gritaba el tipo con el que Ash chocó

Yo?— replicó Ash aun sabiendo que la culpa era suya— deberías fijarte por donde...—

Ash se quedó callado al ver con quien había tropezado— Paul...— se dijo.

Era el entrenador de cabello púrpura; rival y (en este fic) amigo, Paul.

Ash? Que haces aquí?— preguntó Paul consternado

Eso mismo te pregunto yo— respondió Ash

Ash casi de quedaba a conversar pero recordó su misión de buscarle vestimenta nueva a Dawn— debo irme!— dijo Ash bruscamente comenzando a correr nuevamente como alma que se lleva el Diablo— te veo luego! Recuerda que me debes el desayuno!— terminó de decir mientras se alejaba de prisa

Paul solo se quedó de pie viendo como si amigo actuaba tan raro. No le dio importancia, sólo metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se encaminó hacia el centro pokemon.

/

Pikachu y Shaymin salieron despavoridos de la cueva dejando a Dawn sola dentro de ella. Su intención era encontrar a Ash.

El entrenador estaba de vuelta en La Orilla Agudeza. Estaba cansado pero no dejaba de correr, más bien no quería dejar de correr. No descansaría hasta que se cerciorara que la chica se encontrara bien.

El joven entrenador había conseguido la ropa suficiente para vestir a Dawn (_No Tengo Porque Decir Que Es La Misma Que En La Serie)_

PIKA PI¡- se escuchó a lo lejos.

Ash reconoció que el grito era de su fiel amigo Pikachu (_O Sea De Quien Más¬¬… Pikachu Pa' Presidente XD_).

Los pokemon se reencontraron con el entrenador. Ash veía que Pikachu y Shaymin estaban muy alterados, como si algo terrible les hubiera pasado… o peor…- Qué ocurre?¡ Algo le pasa a Dawn?¡- preguntó el entrenador algo exaltado.

Los dos pokemon respondieron positivamente pero después de eso no pudieron explicarle a Ash que era lo que ocurría ya que este corrió desenfrenadamente hacia la cueva donde había dejado a Dawn.

/

Ash llegó a la cueva, preparado contra cualquier cosa que estuviera pasándole a la chica del cabello azul. Al ver a la chica quedó confundido, Dawn estaba acostada en el suelo, estaba completamente dormida.

Ash comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, sentía un fuerte golpeteo en su pecho al mismo tiempo que sentía allí mismo un ligero cosquilleo.

Tragó un poco de saliva y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella. Estando frente a la chica se puso de rodillas. Comenzó a observar cómo se encontraba tierna e inocentemente, pero él sabía que no solo quería observar…

Pasó su mano cuidadosamente por la pierna de Dawn, empezando a acariciarla suavemente, notó que la chica no se levantaba pero que si daba algunas pequeñas risitas.

Al entrenador le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo aun sabiendo que no debía aprovecharse así de ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Él se sentía extraño y no era ninguna clase de casualidad, él sabía que era la chica quien lo hacía sentir extraño y provocaba que su lado perverso tomara el control de su cuerpo.

El chico quería hacer algo más. Comenzó a pasar su mano lentamente hasta llegar al trasero de Dawn. No se conformó con acariciar las nalgas de la inocente chica, sino que siguió bajando su mano queriendo llegar a cierto punto débil de una chica (_Ustedes Decidan XD_)

Pika Pi—se volvió a escuchar el grito de pikachu que se acercaba a la cueva.

Ash alejó su mano del cuerpo de Dawn cuando escuchó que su mejor amigo se acercaba a la cueva. A pesar que no le ocultaba nada a Pikachu no quería que él supiera su verdadero lado pervertido y mucho menos quería que viera como se aprovechaba de una inocente chica dormida y confundida.

Cuando Pikachu y Shaymin entraron a la cueva vieron a Ash que estaba vistiendo poco a poco a Dawn. Ya le había puesto la ropa interior así que solo le faltaba ponerle el resto de la ropa.

No te preocupes Pikachu, yo me hago cargo de Dawn—dijo Ash ocultando su frustración.

En el fondo Ash maldecía a Pikachu por haberle interrumpido pero también le agradecía ya que si no fuera por el roedor él hubiera seguido tocando a la chica y quien sabe a qué extremo hubiera llegado su morbosidad.

Cuando terminó de vestirla la tomó en brazos, se levantó y se dirigió a los pokemon—Vamos Pikachu¡ debemos ir al centro pokemon para que la ayuden—

Pikachu asintió al igual que Shaymin, pronto salieron de la cueva rápidamente hacia el centro pokemon de ciudad Punta Nueva.

/

Ash y los pokemon llegaron al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Punta Nueva. Allí la enfermera Joey, a pesar de no ser su especialidad, aceptó hacerle una revisión a Dawn para inspeccionar si no había enfermado a causa del frio.

Ash se había quedado en la sala de espera. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar esperando a que la Enfermera Joey saliera junto con Dawn.

El entrenador estaba agotado, había corrido mucho en una sola noche, todo con tal de ayudar una chica que ni conocía. Sus piernas le dolían de tanto correr de Orilla Del Mar a Cuidad Punta Nueva una y otra vez.

Estaba cansado, eran altas horas de la noche y el solo quería acostarse en una cama y olvidar este suceso.

/

Solo unos minutos bastaron para que la enfermera Joey saliera de la sala de cirugías. Estaba sonriente, eso parecían ser buenas noticias.

Ash se acercó a la enfermera y preocupado le dijo—ella está bien enfermera Joey?—

No te preocupes Ash, Dawn está muy bien de salud—contestó muy alegre la enfermera

Qué bien— saltó de alegría el muchacho. Le llenaba de felicidad el que su nueva amiga estuviera sana y salva.

Tiene el sueño pesado—prosiguió la enfermera—en toda la revisión ella no se levantó. Sigue dormida angelicalmente

Eso me recuerda—interrumpió Ash—necesitaré dos habitaciones. Una para mí y otra para ella—

La enfermera Joey cambió su semblanza de felicidad a uno de tristeza. Negó con la cabeza y dijo—lo siento. Pero solo tengo una habitación disponible—

Ash se sorprendió ante lo que dijo la enfermera, pero no tenía otra opción, estaba muy cansado como para protestar así que debía aceptar la habitación y debía compartirla con Dawn—de acuerdo. La tomaremos juntos enfermera.

La enfermera Joey sonrió—Habitación 69 muchacho—

Ash solo sonrió.

Si quieres puedes dejar a tus pokemon conmigo para que pasen la noche aquí—continuó la enfermera Joey

El cansancio de Ash cambio a ser una gran emoción y felicidad. Algo estaba tramando—si con gusto¡—dijo emocionado viendo a Joey sonreír.

Ash recogió a Dawn de la sala de urgencias, luego la llevó a la habitación donde pasarían la noche juntos.

/

Al llegar la habitación, el muchacho entró con Dawn en brazos. Cerró la puerta con el pie y llevó a Dawn a la cama. Recostó suavemente a la chica en la cama y luego se dirigió a la puerta para colocarle el seguro para no ser interrumpido.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa mientras veía como Dawn dormía tiernamente—dormida o despierta es igual—dijo el entrenador mientras reía maliciosamente mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

**_Continúa…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4: _****Ella No Es Lo Que Aparenta Ser**

Ash ya se había desnudado completamente, también había desnudado de igual forma a Dawn, quien seguía profundamente dormida.

El chico levantó las piernas de Dawn y se preparó para poseer su cuerpo en ese momento y tomar su virginidad. Ash movió sus caderas y lentamente fue metiendo su pene dentro del útero de la chica.

Dawn comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor pero seguía sin despertar. Ash fue moviéndose hasta que metió todo su miembro dentro de la chica. Luego se cercioró que Dawn seguía dormida, fue entonces que comenzó a moverse haciendo que Dawn gimiera un poco pero aun no despertaba.

Ash comenzaba a sentirse bien y diferente a la vez. Sentía que el interior de Dawn apretaba bastante su miembro, provocándole un agradable placer—es fantástico. Sabía que sería genial… pero es mejor de lo que imaginaba—se decía mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas

Dawn comenzó a abrir los ojos, se cercioró que estaba en un lugar totalmente distinto a la cueva, pero también se cercioró que ella misma estaba gimiendo fuertemente y que esos gemidos eran provocados por un fuerte placer que sentía.

La chica miró frente a ella y vio que era Ash quien le provocaba ese placer—Ash? Eres tú?—dijo sonrojada

Ash se sobresaltó al ver que Dawn ya había despertado. Se detuvo para luego decir—Dawn… tú ya…—titubeaba nerviosamente

Dawn se percató que tanto ella como Ash estaban totalmente desnudos—podrías separarte? Por favor—dijo un poco apenada por la posición en que ambos estaban

Ash sonrió a la chica—podría hacerlo…—dijo sonriendo— pero no quiero—dijo mientras volvía a comenzar con su movimiento de caderas

Dawn volvía a sentir ese placer que el chico le causaba al penetrarla. La chica seguía gimiendo al sentir el contacto con el miembro del chico—para por favor… si sigues así harás que me corra—decía mientras se mordía un dedo para aguantar el éxtasis

No eres la única—dijo Ash—yo también creo que me vendré dentro de poco—

Ash seguía acelerando el movimiento de sus caderas, pronto llegó a su límite y eyaculó dentro del útero de la chica; la chica se corrió al igual que Ash, el entrenador sacó su miembro para que Dawn pudiera correrse a gusto.

Al momento de correrse, Dawn gritó fuertemente, al mismo tiempo le salieron un par de orejas de Skitty de color azul. Ash se admiró al ver las extrañas orejas que salían de la cabeza de Dawn, pero faltaba un poco más.

Dawn respiraba pesadamente por el éxtasis que le provocaba el contacto sexual, Luego de tranquilizarse un poco, dio media vuelta sobre la cama dejando expuesta su espalda, pero al final de esta comenzó a salirle una larga cola parecida a la de un Meowht, estaba cubierta con un suave pelaje blanco

Ash estaba confundido por lo que veía en ese momento—pero qué Diablos… es esto—dijo sorprendido

Dawn seguía con la respiración pesada, pero alcanzó a decir—más… más—decía mientras movía su cola de lado a lado

No¡ antes dime que significa esto¡—dijo Ash mientras sujetaba la cola de la chica y la jalaba fuertemente.

Dawn gimió al sentir que Ash había jalado su extremidad más extraña—más fuerte… más fuerte… eso me excita—dijo sonrojada

Ash se sonrojó al oír a Dawn, miró su cola y volvió a jalarla con fuerza. Ash comenzó a sonreír perversamente al oír los gritos de Dawn y al oír que ella pedía más, pronto su miembro comenzó a endurecerse nuevamente.

El chico se dio cuenta que se estaba desviando del tema, así que giró su cabeza con ferocidad para alejar sus pensamientos de perversión—no me cambies el tema—dijo enojado

Pero Ash… ya me pusiste caliente—dijo Dawn inocentemente

Ash se enojó y comenzó a jalar de la oreja de Dawn—A VER SI ESTO TE EXCITA—dijo enojado, aunque la verdad el jalar de la oreja de Dawn de alguna manera lo excitaba

Kyaaaa… ESO NO ME EXCITA, ME DUELE¡—gritó la chica al sentir el jaloneo de Ash

Ash soltó a Dawn—entonces dime, que son esas orejas y esa maldita cola tuya—dijo con mucha seriedad

Dawn se sobó la oreja para aliviar el dolor—puedo decirte… pero más al rato—dijo seductoramente

La cola de Dawn se movió hacia la entrepierna de Ash, agarró con ella el miembro viril del chico y comenzó a moverlo suavemente. Ash se sentía raro al sentir el contacto con la extremidad de Dawn, se sentía más extasiado—no Dawn… no sigas…—decía mientras su calor corporal aumentaba

Estás esguro? Tu cara dice que quieres que siga—decía Dawn mientras seguía masturbando al chico con su cola

Ash sonrió al saber que Dawn comenzaba a dejar atrás su inocencia para convertirse en una chica igual de perversa que él—Dawn no me cambies el tema—dijo mientras se acercaba a Dawn y la tomaba por los hombros

Ash trataba de no olvidar su pregunta inicial, pero estaba comenzando a excitarse y eso evitaba que se concentrara—solo dime, qué Diablos eres?—

Ash… quiero más sexo—dijo la chica en un tono inocente

Esa petición fue fulminante para Ash, su razonamiento y su sentido común desaparecieron para dar paso a su perversión. Sus ansias por sexo le dominaron e hicieron que dejara a un lado el tema de las orejas y la cola de Dawn. El chico aprovechó para tener relaciones con aquella chica que recién conocía

/

Dos horas pasaron, los chicos ya habían terminado. Ash estaba muy cansado, ya eran altas horas de la noche y él no había podido descansar—increíble… esta chica es increíble—se repetía a si mismo

Ash volteó a ver a Dawn y notó que estaba nuevamente dormida, ella seguía con sus orejas y su cola de fuera—pero qué Demonios es?—se preguntaba

El entrenador abrazó a la chica, luego le dio un beso en la frente para luego quedar dormido


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5: La identidad de Dawn_**

La mañana era muy tranquila en Punta Nueva, los Starly's habían salido en parvada en busca de alimento como usualmente lo hacían. El sol brillaba derritiendo un poco de nieve. En el centro pokémon, Ash y Dawn seguían dormidos, abrazados, nada podía interrumpir su sueño. Hasta que…

AAAAH¡—gritó Dawn fuertemente al oír un sonido estruendoso y bastante molesto. El celular de Ash estaba sonando, estaba entrando una llamada, era el sonido del celular que molestaba a Dawn—cállalo¡ cállalo¡ cállalo¡—repetía la chica mientras se tapaba sus orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza

Ash se levantó y recogió del suelo sus pantalones, de allí sacó su teléfono (Pinshi IPhone 7DX ;n;)—Paul? Ahora que querrá?—dijo al ver el identificador de llamadas. El chico contestó y se colocó el auricular en el oído—si? Se puede saber qué cosa es tan importante?—

Perdona por interrumpir tu sueño de belleza—respondió Paul al otro lado del teléfono

Es sueño reparador—

Si, como sea. Trae tu estúpido trasero al centro, están dando platillos a mitad de precio y hoy te toca pagar—

Pe-´pero…—titubeó Ash

Da gracias a que escogí el lugar más barato, hasta un pobre diablo como tú puede pagar comida barata a mitad de precio—respondió Paul arrogantemente como era habitual en él

Ash se molestó como lo hacía todos los días que platicaba con Paul—ya te he dicho que no soy pobre, es solo que he combatido con tipos que pagan muy poco—

Escusas—respondió el peli morado—ya ven aquí antes que se enfrié el café

Estaré allí en cinta… digo en 15—Ash iba a colgar pero luego recordó a su invitada especial—espera¡ llevaré a alguien conmigo. Es una chica—

Paul permaneció en silencio por casi 10 segundos, luego dijo—una chica?—

Si—

Paul guardó otros 5 segundos de silencio—está bien. No hay problema solo vengan para acá, que no traje mi cartera—

Ash sonrió maliciosamente—no te haría mal pasar un par de noches en prisión—dijo mientras reía

Puto—

Qué?—preguntó Ash indignado, pero ya Paul ya había colgado. Ash suspiró, luego se acercó a la cama—ahora que haré contigo?—dijo mientras volvía a suspirar

Dawn se acercó al chico y pasó una mano en su pecho mientras que la otra mano iba hacia su entrepierna—bueno…—dijo seductoramente—podríamos repetir lo de anoche—

Ash se molestó un poco por la actitud despreocupada de Dawn, así que jaló de su oreja

KYAAAA… No¡ allí no¡—se quejaba Dawn mientras alejaba la mano de Ash y se tallaba su oreja dolida

Esto es serio Dawn—dijo Ash seriamente—no puedes andar por allí con esas cosas saliendo de tu cabeza y tu trasero

Ah, eso, no te preocupes—dijo Dawn. Sus orejas y su cola se ocultaron en su cuerpo, en unos segundos ella parecía una chica común y corriente nuevamente.

Ash quedó sorprendido—como… como hiciste eso?—

Dawn sonrió inocentemente—Es fácil, si fueras como yo lo harías sin problemas—respondió Dawn tranquila

Pero que eres precisamente¡—el chico se estaba alterando, le mataba la angustia por saber que pasaba con ella

Yo?—Dawn se puso nerviosa

Y bien?—insistió el entrenador

Dawn estaba indecisa. No sabía si decirle a Ash sobre su identidad—prometes no decirle a nadie?

Te lo prometo, no se lo diré a nadie—dijo Ash serio

Bueno… yo… yo no soy de este planeta…—dijo tímidamente

Eh? No eres de aquí? De la tierra?—preguntó Ash indignado

Dawn negó con la cabeza—yo soy un visitante de un planeta lejano. Soy lo que ustedes conocen como una alienígena—

Hubo un incómodo silencio de casi medio minuto. Ash se mostraba serio sobre este tema, en su interior no le creía nada a Dawn y consideraba es como una broma en la que casi cae—un alíen…—

Si. Vengo desde mi planeta, en otra galaxia, en una misión de reconocimiento aquí en la tierra—

Misión de reconocimiento; Un alíen; Acaso crees que soy estúpido?—dijo Ash quien comenzaba a molestarse

Ah?—Dawn quedó confundida por las palabras de Ash

No te creo nada Dawn—

Qué? Entonces cómo explicas las orejas y la cola? genio—dijo mientras que sus extremidades extras volvían a salir

Obviamente es algo sorprendente e inusual—Ash se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos—pero podría ser alguna clase de truco para un programa de bromas—

Son reales, te lo juro— Dawn estaba enfadándose—en mi planeta esto es muy común. Pero tuve que adoptar su forma humana para pasar por desapercibido

Uuuum—Ash comenzó a recordar algo—creo que una vez vi un hentai así, de una chica Meowth… pero eso era ficción¡ Falso¡ esto es la realidad y eso jamás podría pasar—

Me estás diciendo falsa?—dijo Dawn muy molesta

No sé, solo digo que esas orejas y esa cola podrían ser tan falsas como tus supuestos orgasmos de anoche—

Dawn comenzaba a enojarse más con el entrenador, su cuerpo se calentaba pero no como anoche, se calentaba de la ira porque Ash no creía en ella

Es más, no puede ser real por una razón muy grande, la del hentai tenía los pechos como si fueran un par de Jigglypuff—

Dawn se enfadó por el comentario de Ash, le enfadaba que la criticaran por el tamaño de sus pechos y más que la compararan. Ash estaba riéndose de la actitud de Dawn, pero de pronto comenzó a elevarse mientras un aura azul lo rodeaba—que… qué está pasando?—preguntó espantado al ver que su cabeza tocaba el techo de la habitación

Dawn estaba riéndose mientras veía a Ash pícaramente—ahora me crees que soy una alienígena?—

Ash estaba asombrado—tú estás haciendo esto? Cómo?—

Fuera de este planeta, la mayoría de los alienígenas tenemos habilidades psíquicas. Es algo que ustedes no tienen por ser una raza inferior—decía mientras reía levemente

Como si fueras un pokemon?—preguntó Ash. No creía que esa chica pudiera levantarlo con facilidad con el poder de su mente como si fuera un Alakazan o un Medichan

Si así lo quieres tomar, pues si—

Increíble…—

Te repito, ahora si crees que sea un alienígena? O acaso debo matarte y regresarte a la vida para que me creas—dijo Dawn seriamente aunque lo dijo como una broma

Ash se sobresaltó por lo último que dijo la "alienígena"—no¡ no¡ no¡ así está bien. Bájame quieres?—

Dawn sonrió, luego bajó suavemente y lo dejó sentado en el suelo—entonces… que es lo que quieres? Buscas a tu hermana perdida?—dijo Ash quien aún recordaba ese hentai que tanto le había gustado (°3°)

No. Ya te dije que vengo en una misión de reconocimiento, vine a ver qué tan lindo es su planeta y habitantes. Vengo en son de paz como dicen en sus películas—

Ash le prestaba mucha atención a Dawn, cualquier información seria vital para él—para qué? Se vendrán a vivir aquí?

Puede ser?—respondió la chica

Estarán locos. Los de la tierra no estamos acostumbrados a ver gente con orejas saliendo de su cabeza y cola que le pisen—

Si lo sé, por eso las oculto para parecer humana. Si usara mi verdadera forma me capturarían como a una mascota o uno de esos puchamon que tanto usan en combates

Pokemon, se les llama pokemon—dijo Ash quien se había molestado por la mala pronunciación—pero en fin. Cuál es tu verdadera forma? Muéstrame—

Como quieras—dijo Dawn asintiendo con la cabeza

Así como en la noche anterior, Dawn comenzaba a transformarse como si de una evolución se tratase. Su cuerpo brillaba mientras que se cubría de un pelaje blanco como la nieve, exceptuando una parte azul donde iba su cabello como humana. Ash quedó maravillado al ver como Dawn había cambiado

Y bien? Que te parece?—preguntó Dawn tímidamente

Q-qué? T-tú?—titubeaba Ash sorprendido por lo que veía

Esta es mi verdadera forma, más peluda que el humano promedio—dijo Dawn en tono de burla

Ash tragó saliva—wow… tu pelaje parece el de un Persian… te vez muy… te vez muy…—Ash quedó maravillado, pero al ver a Dawn así hacia que se excitara nuevamente, su pene comenzaba a erguirse mientras palpitaba

Dawn vio como el miembro de Ash estaba erecto nuevamente—te gusta mi verdadera forma?—Ella se agachó y se colocó en cuatro patas, luego comenzó a gatear hacia Ash —te gustaría follarme estando así? Vamos¡ no muerdo estando así—ella ya estaba encima de Ash, sentía como su la cabeza de su pene golpeaba con su vientre—bueno… no morderé a tu amiguito de allí abajo, lo prometo—luego besó suavemente al chico

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación—Pika pi¡—era Pikachu junto a Shaymin, el pokémon sabía que no podía dejar a su entrenador solo pues no era tan decente como parecía

Maldición—dijo al reconocer a su amigo—vuelve a ser humana y vístete rápido—le dijo a Dawn mientras se levantaba y recogía su ropa. El chico comenzó a ponerse los pantalones mientras se acercaba a la puerta—Ah, Pikachu¡ espera amigo, ahorita salgo¡—Ash se acercó a la puerta solo con sus pantalones puestos, luego volteó a ver a Dawn quien ya se había vestido. El entrenador abrió la puerta con tranquilidad—tranquilo amigo… AAAH¡—al abrir, Pikachu lo envistió con fuerza en el pecho y lo dejó tirado en el suelo

El roedor entró a la habitación preocupado junto a Shaymin, ambos estaban preocupado por Dawn. La chica quedó impresionada al ver lo que Pikachu hizo

Pika pi¡—dijo el pokémon alterado

Dawn entendió lo que Pikachu había dicho—ah… no se preocupen. Estoy bien—

Pikachuuu?—volvió a decir Pikachu con Shaymin a un lado de él preocupado. Por su parte, Ash veía la escena confundido

Ash no me hizo nada malo, fue todo un caballero conmigo. Pero gracias por preocuparse amigos—respondió tranquilamente la chica

Ash estaba confundido—les entiendes?—ante esto Dawn solo rio un poco

Los pokémon habían subido a la cama junto a Dawn. La chica estaba feliz junto a ellos sonriéndoles y acariciándolos. Ash veía como Pikachu estaba feliz al estar con Dawn, parecía que estaba enojado con él porque lo conocía y sabía que pudo haber tratado de hacerle algo a Dawn, y con toda razón_—"algo me dice que nada volverá a ser normal por aquí..."—_pensaba mientras suspiraba

**_Continúa…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: Paul no lo cree, ni lo creerá_**

Paul estaba en un pequeño restaurant en el centro de ciudad Punta Nueva. Estaba leyendo una revista de entrenadores mientras esperaba a Ash, en la mesa había una taza de café y un platillo a medio comer

Ash se acercaba al centro con Pikachu en el hombro, Dawn iba junto a él con Shaymin en brazos, ambos llevaban unos trajes de invierno para cubrirse del frio—solo le pido a Arceus que mi amigo no trate de matarme por llegar nuevamente tarde—decía Ash en tono de broma

Matarte? Olle… si eso pasa… crees que él querrá que lo acompañé?—dijo Dawn quien no entendió el chiste—no quiero quedarme solita en este mundo

Claro que no me matará¡ no pienses en eso¡—dijo Ash sobresaltado

Ash y Dawn encontraron a Paul, quien no les miraba por seguir leyendo la revista

Perdona la tardanza—decía Ash mientras se sentaba. Él se sercioró de la revista que leia su amigo, y se molestó al leer el encabezado de la portada—COMO QUE ESTÁS EN SEGUNDO LUGAR DE POPULARIDAD¡ QUE HAY DE MI¡—gritó disgustado

Crees que me gusta quedar detrás de ese tal Tobias?—dijo Paul mientras dejaba la revista y miraba al chico de Kanto—igual, tú estás en el séptimo lugar—

El chico de Rocavelo volteó a ver a Dawn quien se había sentado a un lado de la mesa—así que esta es tu amiga—dijo mientras la miraba completa, pero se quedó viendo fijamente sus piernas_—"Pues no está nada mal"—_pensó

Ella es Dawn, la conocí hace poco—presentó Ash a la chica

Mucho gusto—saludó Dawn haciendo una reverencia. Paul solo asintió con la cabeza como saludo

La camarera llegó para tomar la orden de los chicos, Ash pidió de desayunar al igual que Dawn

Como se la pasaron anoche?—preguntó Paul en un tono pícaro, en su mente pasaban más perversidades que en la de Ash

Ash sabía a lo que Paul se refería, pero Dawn no, así que decidió cambiarle la jugada al entrenador de Rocavelo—mal. Esos colchones del centro Pokémon son muy duros, casi me disloco el cuello allí—

Eso te pasa por ser pobre y tener que dormir en donde te den gratis—

Ya te he dicho que no soy pobre, si duermo allí es porque no me alcanza para un hotel de lujo—

Ash es pobre?—preguntó Dawn

Claro que no¡—dijo Ash alterado

Claro que sí. Una vez lo encontré durmiendo en una banca del parque—

Ash quería reclamar pero no podía ya que eso ultimo si había sido cierto, el centro pokemon tenía todas sus habitaciones ocupadas y lo último que le quedó fue pasar la noche durmiendo en las bancas de un parque

Los chicos estaban riéndose de la desgracia del chico Kepchum, fue cuando un par de Beautifly's salieron de los matorrales y volaron cerca de ellos. A Dawn le llamó la atención los pokemon, así que se levantó de la mesa para jugar con ellos junto a Pikachu y Shaymin. Paul y Ash solo se quedaron viendo a Dawn, quien jugaba como una niña con los pokemon

Muy bonita tu novia Ash—dijo Paul

Gracias, supongo—respondió Ash

Ya la cogiste?—preguntó el peli morado "sin pelos en la lengua"

Ash no lo pensó tanto, quería presumir su experiencia con el "virgen"—tu qué crees?—

Suertudo—le dijo sonriente, pero en su interior lo maldecía con toda su alma—es buena?

Muy buena, no paramos durante mucho—dijo Ash en un tono de malicia

Paul quería matarlo—espero que no te importe compartirla por una noche. Un trio suena muy bien—

Ash no contestó eso, se quedó pensativo, se preguntaba si debía decirle a Paul sobre la identidad de Dawn. Le había prometido a Dawn no decirle nada a nadie pero sentía que debía compartirlo solo con Paul para saber que hacer—Paul... Sabes guardas un secreto?—

No—respondió Paul haciendo que Ash se cayera estilo anime

Ash se levantó—bueno… no importa… de igual creo que no te lo creerá nadie—

De qué cosa? Uh… espera—Paul parecía conmocionado—no me digas que te masturbaste mientras ella dormía y te corriste en su cara?—

NO¡—gritó Ash—es otra cosa… es sobre Dawn

Paul se puso serio—tiene algo? Sida o algo peor?—

No… es algo raro… no sé cómo explicártelo—Ash balbuceó un poco—verás, ella no es normal…—

Una anomalía?—

No… algo parecido pero no. Verás, ella es una extraterrestre—dijo Ash yendo directo al grano

Una qué?—preguntó Paul confundido

Una alienígena. Yo tampoco podía creerlo… pero luego ella comenzó a usar poderes psíquicos y a levantarme. De su cabeza salen unas orejas de Skitty y le sale una cola de Meowth, luego se transforma y le cubre un extraño pelaje como el de un Persian—dijo Ash desesperadamente, tratando de explicarle a Paul todo lo que vio

Paul estaba sorprendido por lo que oía. El chico tomó su café que ya se había entibiado y lo tiró en la cara de Ash, este solo se levantó enfadado

POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?—gritó Ash eufórico. Era capaz de provocar allí mismo una pelea a golpes con Paul, total ya lo habían hecho antes—PUDO HABER ESTADO CALIENTE

Es para que despiertes por completo. Andas diciendo estupideces—dijo Paul seriamente, pero estaba preparado por si acaso tuviera que usar los puños

Ash solo se sentó nuevamente y trató de calmarse—no son estupideces. Te estoy diciendo la pura verdad—

Si claro. Esa chica una alienígena? Es tu mentira menos creíble hasta ahora—decía Paul burlándose de su amigo—hasta cuando le dijiste a la oficial Jenny que no te habías robado ese teléfono, sino que fue prestado para llamar a tu mama fue más creíble que esto—

No lo estoy inventando. En serio ella es una alienígena—dijo Ash desesperado por hacer entender a Paul que decía la verdad

Si no quieres compartir a Dawn lo comprendo, pero no tienes que inventar un cuento tan absurdo—Paul comenzaba a fastidiarse por la historia de Ash

Que no es ningún cuento—Ash decidió mostrarle a Paul la identidad de Dawn aunque eso significara romper con su promesa a la chica—Dawn¡ ven¡—

Dawn se acercó a la mesa con un Beautifly en la cabeza, ella sabía lo que Ash le pediría—si?—

Muéstrale a Paul…—Ash se detuvo un rato para mirar a su alrededor y percatarse que no había nadie a que los viera—tu orejas… si ve tus orejas me creerá—

Dawn miró confundida a Ash

Vamos Dawn, él no dirá nada a nadie—insistió el entrenador

Sigues soñando acaso? Eso es algo absurdo—dijo Dawn inocentemente

Que no lo estoy inventando¡—alzó la voz el joven entrenador—deja de jugar y muéstrale tus orejas—

Ya basta—dijo Paul mientras se levantaba de su asiento—esto ya se volvió de mal gusto Ash—con eso comenzó a caminar lejos de allí—iré a entrenar. Espero que para más al rato dejes esa estupidez de la chica alienígena—

Ash miró a Paul desilusionado—mierda. Que ridículo. Era obvio que no me creería—

Dawn se acercó al oído de Ash y le susurró—rompiste tu promesa—

Ash suspiró—lo siento. Pero sentí que no debía ocultárselo, solo se lo iba a decir a él, lo juro—dijo esperando a que su amiga no se enfadara con él

Dawn suspiró levemente—tuve suerte que no te creyó—miró a Ash—no podemos andar por allí gritando que soy una alienígena—

Comprendo—dijo Ash arrepentido

La mesera llegó con las órdenes de ambos

Bueno, creo que debemos comer algo—dijo el entrenador mientras llenaba su cuchara y se llevaba el bocado a la boca

/

Paul seguía su camino hacia la "Orilla Agudeza" donde iba a entrenar. En el camino iba pensando algo muy severamente, esos pensamientos lo llenaban de ira y envidia—maldito Ash—se dijo mientras apretaba el puño

**_Continúa…_**


End file.
